


Slabost

by secretsuperhero1



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dlouho tajený crush, Fluff, M/M, Peterovi je 21
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: Tony se vrátí ke své práci. „Dneska dáváš méně pozor než obvykle.“To je tvoje vina, pomyslí si. Ne. Vysloví to nahlas. „To je tvoje vina.“





	Slabost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starks (awalkingdenial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/gifts).



> This story and its absolute awesomeness belong to starks. I just took the liberty to translate it into Czech because there are literally no Czech fanfics with this pairing and something needed to be done about that. Thank you for allowing me to translate it. :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my translation!

Peter odmítne myslet na to, že Tony o něm nikdy neuvažoval jako o potenciálním partnerovi, protože byl do něj zblázněný od… hm, asi patnácti let. Možná dřív. Pamatuje si, že vídal jeho perfektní obličej na plakátech, viděl ho mluvit v televizi. Pamatuje si, jak se začal červenat, zatímco seděl na gauči s tetou May a Tony se ušklíbal na reportéry, usazený vedle krásné zrzky.

Když Tony vstoupil do jeho života, Peter stěží mohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Snažil se ho učinit pyšným všemi způsoby, kterými mohl, snažil se ho přimět se na něj mile usmát, jak to dělával, když s ním byl spokojený. Respektoval jeho přání udržovat jejich vztah čistě platonický a snažil se od Tonyho naučit všechno, co mohl a nikdy nepožádal o nic dalšího. Sám dobře věděl, že tenkrát byl moc mladý, než aby mohl Tonymu dát to, co mu chce dát nyní.

Chce ho učinit _šťastným_.

„Spider-kluku?“

Podívá se na Tonyho. Ten na něj zírá s pozvednutým obočím, oči jasné a pozorné. Peter potřese hlavou, aby se vzpamatoval. „Jo?“

Tony se vrátí ke své práci. „Dneska dáváš méně pozor než obvykle.“

 _To je tvoje vina_ , pomyslí si. Ne. Vysloví to nahlas. „To je tvoje vina.“

Nikdy předtím Tonyho neviděl se tvářit tak zmateně. „Cože?“

„Chceš vědět něco zajímavýho?“

Tony si povzdechne. „Ty to řekneš tak či tak, že jo.“

Peter se k němu přiblíží, srdce mu buší až v uších. Opatrně vezme Tonyho nástroje z jeho ruky a položí je stranou. Tony je lehce překvapený. „Lidi na mý škole si myslí, že jsi můj _sugar daddy_.“

Tonyho rty se pootevřou. Odvrátí oči od Petera, zatímco se začervená.

Peter Parker právě přiměl Tonyho Starka se červenat, _zatraceně_. Tohle je lepší než sex.

Tony potřese hlavou, snaží se najít vhodná slova. „To je…“

„Perfektně pochopitelný. Zcela možný,“ Peter řekne. Nakloní hlavu, pohlédne na Tonyho zpoza svých řas. „Absolutně _sexy_.“

Tony zvedne ruku a položí ji Peterovi na čelo. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku?“

Peter se nevzdá. Vezme Tonyho ruku a přitiskne jeho dlaň ke svým rtům. „Víš, co to znamená políbit něčí dlaň? Znamená to, že svěříš sám sebe do jejich rukou.“

Tony si skousne rty. „Petere, _nedělej to_.“

„Měl jsem pro tebe slabost už od doby, co jsem byl děcko. Podíval jsem se na tebe a rozuměl sám sobě líp. Vím, kdo jsem a vím, co chci, když jsi se mnou. Chci _tebe_. Teda jestli mě taky chceš, samozřejmě,“ dodá. Protože to že by ho Tony nechtěl, no, _to_ je možnost. Zničující, ale existuje, vznáší se nad Peterovou hlavou.

„Jsi sotva dost starý na to, aby sis kupoval vlastní alkohol,“ Tony zamumlá. „Tohle je… Nejsem pro tebe ta správná osoba. Měl by ses snažit najít si někoho stejně starého. _Tohle_ ,“ obsáhne gestem své volné ruky prostor mezi nimi,“ pro tebe není dobré. Mohl bys mít něco lepšího.“

„Lepšího než ty?“ Peter se zeptá, načež zavrtí hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že to je možný.“ Pustí Tonyho ruku, nakloní se a krátce políbí koutek jeho rtů.

Tonyho oči se rozšíří, když to udělá. Vypadá to, že každým okamžikem něco řekne, ale neučiní tak.

 _To by na jeden den stačilo_ , pomyslí si Peter. Popadne svou mikinu a opustí Tonyho workshop, srdce se mu svírá kvůli tichu, které jeho odchod doprovází.


End file.
